The Fluffy List
by shinzona
Summary: CHAPTER 3 'At Lover's Corner' is up! Kamui and Subaru are spending a lot of time together...Their list: going shopping for clothes, bumping into their nemesis, ... Basically, KamuixSubaru. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

The Fluffy List _by Shinzona and Purple Cloud_

Disclaimer: (slam!) We do not own X1999!

* * *

First Chapter: At the gate.

* * *

Subaru's been travelling all the way down from his modest apartment to pick up Kamui at the school's entrance. 

Due to their busy schedule and 'schoolwork', Sorata and Arashi asked the magician to baby-sit little Kamui after school.

Or at least to keep him busy while waiting for the return of the monk and the priestess.

Those two even made a special list of things-to-do and handed it over to Subaru so he won't angst.

How thoughtful of Sorata and Arashi, but the most obvious fact is that Subaru's willing to sacrifice his entire afternoon (and evening, maybe) to keep a watch on Kamui.

"_So, Sumeragi-san, this is the list Neechan and I prepared so you won't be bothered with coming up with stuff to keep little Kamui busy, he's still a child you know, and need lots of care and proper attention. If you have any questions about the list please ask..."_

"..._not really"_

"_It's no bother for you to spend the entire day with him then? Are you sure you could handle him? Don't you have ...any questions?"_

"_No, it's no bother, Sorata-kun, really. Besides, I've already been spending time with Kamui for tutoring lessons, so spending time with him won't differ in any way..."_

"_Ahem, but tutoring Kamui.... and spending time with him...are two different things. Like I don't know, day and night, like me and Arashi, like yin and yang, like the..."_

"_Let's go, Sorata, he'll be fine.."_

"_But nee-chan! We're talking about frail little Kamui here! Sure, Sumeragi-san had tutoring lessons with him, but this is a different and very delicate situation. OUCH! Okay okay, we're going! See you later, Sumeragi-san...and good luck! Have a nice daa-aaay, and smile! And don't forget the list! It could come in handy."_

"_Hai. Worry not, Kamui's in good hands. Bye and have a good afternoon. "_

Today's also Wednesday, so that leaves a whole time gap to fill.

Subaru could have spend his time a bit more fruitful, such as making ofudas, smoking, watching himself in mirrors and breaking them, chasing bad spirits...but most of all angst over the assassin.

Looks like Subaru's gotten a sudden interest in spending time with Kamui, for as the latter resembles the first but at a much younger age.

Every time Subaru lets his gaze wonder over Kamui he feels nostalgia and a lost innocence in the Seal's leader.

Subaru's leaning over the gate to see a clear picture of the movements on the schoolyard, but he doesn't seem to catch a glimpse of Kamui.

"_Where is he? I thought I saw most students departed already, but no sign of him yet? Kamui, where are you?"_

"_Ooooouch!"_

"_Where did that come from? A student in distress...?"_

"_Please, have mercy!"_

Subaru's face paled in an instant at that choked cry and starts to get slightly agitated.

"_Was that Kamui's voice? Where is he? I can hear his voice, but can't locate him. This school's so big! What to do! He's in trouble now, I know for sure!"_

Hands clutched to the iron gate Subaru finds himself motionless but alert to other clues that can make him locate the young Seal...

"_Ooouch, damn it, let me go!"_

Subaru only needs a second of reflexion before leaping over the gate screaming:

"_Kamui! Kamui! Hang on, I'm coming! Don't give up hooooaaaaap!!!"_

The panicking magician picks himself up from the pool of mud he's falling into before dashing seriously after the origin of Kamui's distress call...

"_That's enough! Let me go! You're hurting me!"_

"_Ah no! The sound is coming from over there! Oh no, Kamui! Don't let them get you! I'm almost there!... your Wish, Kamui! Remember your Wish! It's your energy to live further on..."_

...crushing all the flowers and bushes that stands in his way...

"_Please, let me go! You're hurting me!"_

... being crushed himself by all the trees that stands in his way...

"_Ouch my nose!" _

Backing away from the tree and straightening his back, he makes a startling desperate discovery...

"_Sakura...Damn, it's a sakura tree! It's... it's him... his maboroshi. Stuck in it again...Forever... why now...? _

"_Subaru-san, where are you! Subaruuuu-saaan!"_

The voice snapped Subaru out of his memories and self-made-illusions back to the present urgent situation.

"_Oh! He's calling my name! Me! He's calling out for me! Oh god, he's really in trouble! Kamui!"_

The struggle still continues as a breathless Subaru tries to make his way through the endless rows of trees Clamp Campus is paved with.

"_I'm warning you, (inaudible name) !"_

Subaru freezes in his footsteps feeling the icy echo of the name piercing through his mind...

"_Wha...? What was that name? Fuuma?! Oh god no! Not him! If he touches one of Kamui's hair, I'm going to make him swallow all of my ofuda's! I swear it! Argh! Where are you, Kamui?! KAMUIIIIIII!!!!" _

The inhuman cry is followed by the sound of a hurdle of black ravens flying off to more quiet spaces...

As he approaches, feeling his heart beating in his neck, he distinguishes two dark silhouettes standing in the shadow of a cracked wall...

"_Subaruuuuuuuuuu!"_

"_Fuuumaaa! Let him gooooo!" _

While shouting out his war-scream, Subaru, gathering all his courage in his fists, takes a leap towards Kamui's aggressor... misses miserably as he trips over his own once white trench coat... but manages to neutralise his target by clasping his boots.

Well, that's something.

"_Release him now, Fuuma! Or Dark Kamui! Or whatever... "_

Looking up, he mentally prepares his mind on encountering Dark Kamui's scorning eyes.

But his gaze doesn't meet with Fuuma's, but with someone else he saw not so long ago...

"_Why am I seeing him instead of Fuuma?"_

"_But my name is not Fuuma... Uhm, who are you and why are you interrupting us?"_

The silence seems so loud... How could Kamui's class-mate be responsible for Kamui's screams? He seemed such a normal guy at the time they met...

"... _you...! What did you do to MY Kamui! I'm going to make you pay for that! No matter who you are!"_

Subaru, sprawled all over the concrete, looks at Kamui, then at Keiichi, then back at Kamui.

The way Kamui is held is as if he was about to be strangled. But something isn't right...

Kamui, too surprised to see his friend, reacts for the first time since Subaru barged in.

"_Suba... euh...Sumeragi-san? Wha...? What are you doing?"_

Kamui releases himself out of the grip easily and leans towards Subaru to untighten his hands which are trembling around Keiichi's ankles.

"_Kamui, are you alright? What happened and what's going on now?"_

Kamui helps Subaru up, not leaving his gaze for a second.

"..._I...you" (A/N: myeah...)_

"_I was scared to death, you know, Kamui! I thought someone was trying to hurt you! I was searching you like a madman. And why did you scream my name?"_

Bowing his head as he feels a blush running across his face, Kamui holds up a pile of paper that could be identified as a script when looking at it more carefully.

"..._I had to come up with a name, and since you've always been protective over me since F---, I subconsciously thought about you..."_

"_Kamui...but..."_

Subaru can't help himself...

"..._I didn't mean to make you cry, Sumeragi-san. I apologize for not warning you we're rehearsing for a school play. Really, we didn't know. Then again, we must have been very convincing...neh Kamui?" _

"_Yeah! Go Keicchi! High five!"_

Feeling relief washing over him, Subaru lets out a faint smile beaming across his face.

"_Oh Kamui, thank god! You really gave me a hard time at finding you, you know!"_

"_I'm so sorry Sumeragi-san, but I didn't know you were picking me after school instead of Sorata!"_

"_Didn't Sorata tell you this, that I was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with you?"_

"_Uh, perhaps, I don't know, I seem to forget a lot of things these days. Must be due to my injuries and head concussions due to F---, euh you know who I mean. I..."_

"_You don't have to say his name, you know, Kamui. And don't worry about forgetting me coming to pick you up after school."_

"_But, I'm so sorry I gave you a hard time, I should have known better. I can be so clumsy and inconsiderate sometimes and therefore...even...I..."_

"_Kamui..."_

"..._I..."_

"_Kamui? You don't have to say it, you know..."_

A/N: Keiichi, or whatever, has vanished due to an overdose of sakura petals and feathers.

"_But if I can't say it to you...then to whom will I be able to say it to?"_

"_Oh Kamui...then say it...I'm all (t)ears." (A/N: mah! Pun!)_

"_Arigato, so...even...I..."_

"_Kamui..."_

"..._well..."_

"_Kamui? Let it out..."_

"_Okay...even...I...can't...make a kekkai..."_

Feeling the suppressed sob in Kamui's voice, Subaru bursts into tears and hugs Kamui fiercely, almost choking the boy.

"_That was so tragic Kamui! You should have confided in me earlier. I didn't realize until now how much that troubled you!"_

"_You truly understand Sumeragi-san? Really?" _

"_Of course I do, Kamui."_

"_I didn't know someone was capable of sensing my truest self. But now, since I've met you, I know deep in my heart such a thing exists. Arigato, Sumeragi-san, I will cherish each moment of it ... for...you"_

At the word heart, Kamui places his palm over Subaru's beating chest.

"_No Kamui, you should cherish it ...for yourself."_

At the Subaru takes Kamui's shaky hand and places it over his own heart.

"_Oh Sumeragi-san..."_

"_Please, call me Subaru-ku—san, I would appreciate it, especially coming from you, Kamui."_

"_All right, arigato Sumer- euh I mean Subaru-san, I will always ...call you like that."_

A/N: listen, yes listen, it's Whitney Houston singing...

"_Kamui?"_

"..._Subaru-san?"_

"_Let's go home."_

"_Yes, Subaru-san."_

"_But before we, we should take a look at Sorata's list..."_

"_A list?"_

"_Yes, a list of things we could do together while waiting for Sorata and Arashi."_

"_Let's take a look then..."_

To be continued...

* * *

So? Wanna know what Sorata has planned out for our fav' bisshies? Review please! Lots of KamuixSubaru hearts and cookies for everyone! 


	2. Chapter 2: at the bus stop

The Fluffy List _by Shinzona and Purple Cloud_

Disclaimer: (slam!) We **STILL** do not own X1999!

* * *

****

**Chapter 2: at the bus stop**

* * *

After what occurred at the gate, Subaru and Kamui left the unsafe premises Clamp Campus is famous for, and are currently heading for the bus stop. 

Our two bisshies have stared a long time at Sorata's writings, a well-enumerated list with a methodical description of future events typed down on a high-quality white sheet of paper.

Looks like the monk truly cares about Kamui's well-being especially when he isn't around to keep an eye on his protégé.

"_So, Subaru-san, a-are you alright with what Sorata's asking you to do?"_

"_I suppose so. He has put a lot of time and effort to come up with this kind of elaborated list."_

"_Yes, I think Sorata-san, of all people, knows a bit how I would like to spend my time."_

"_I guess so."_

"_He's very good at this. Since I've met him, he's been very protective over me...in fact, a bit like you, Subaru-san."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, you two just have different sorts of approaches about this kind of stuff. Like, you know... you're more reserved and he's like, you know, more expressive when it comes down to social matters. Sorata tries to make me open up to the outside world and interact with its people."_

"_I see, thanks, but I'm not very good at social happenings. To tell you the truth, I don't go out quite often, actually I mostly don't. And when I do, which is very rare, I tend to go by myself."_

"_But, Subaru-san, does that mean...that I am...an inconvenience for you right now?"_

"_Kamui! No, that's not what I meant! Please, don't take it personally."_

"_Then how should I take it? You're obviously putting up with a chore Sorata has set you up with, namely to baby-sit me during the entire afternoon, taking almost all of your time. I must be a huge burden..."_

"_Kamui?! Where did that came from? You know you're not a burden to me. Far from it."_

Kamui responded shyly to Subaru's soothing smile.

"_Do you? I mean, don't you get lonely?"_

A/N: at this rate, I don't think they'll ever get on the bus, they're still stuck at the gate!

But have faith in them! They're gonna make it!

"_Do...you, Subaru-san?"_

"..._sometimes...but it doesn't bother me. It's better for me that way, I wouldn't imagine my life other than the one I'm living in."_

"_That's nice."_

"_What is?"_

"_The way you're coping after the trauma you had to face when you were about my age, the one you showed me while you were trying to save me because I too fell into a heartbroken betrayal."_

"_It's the only way, you know. You need to have the will to live further on. Mostly, to honour the past loved ones."_

Those words make Subaru and Kamui fall into the bittersweet memories they both harbour of their long lost loved ones, Hokuto Sumeragi and Kotori Monou.

Hearing Subaru however, gives Kamui hope for the future.

Hope to live further on for his sweet Kotori, and for her dear brother, Fuuma.

"_That's so lovely Subaru, and yes, everyday I try to find the strength to move further on and..."_

Kamui's enthusiasm vanished in the blink of an eye when he left the corner of the street and saw at his left a glittery red dot appear at full speed.

The vehicle, a red two-deck bus, the one you find circulating in London City, England, U.K., was coming at full speed!

Subaru rapidly understood his fellow seal's change of demeanour and instinctively directed his eyes with a 180 degrees spin on his right to catch a glimpse of the next bus stop.

He narrowed his eyes to have a better estimation of the distance gap between Kamui and him and the bus stop.

The revelations struck like brutal lightning in a silent night.

"_Masaka!"_

"_Subaru-san? W-what shall we do!"_

Without dropping his gaze from the iron insignia of the bus stop, Subaru grasped the younger's shoulder.

Kamui only stared mouth wide open and didn't know what to think any more...

"_Kamui...I think I'll have to ask you to trust me on this one."_

Kamui's mind wandered back and forth like a madman's, between the top speeding London Bus, the motionless mocking they-won't-make-it-in-time insignia, Subaru's iron gaze and...

"_Subaru-san, I..."_

Subaru-san's persisting hand on his shoulder...

"_Quickly, Kamui! No time to think! Let's go!"_

A/N: indeed, no time to think, Kamui!

And on the omnyouji's mark, the pair starts to run as if they had 'something' on their heels, and with that 'something', let's imagine, merely hypothetical:

The 2 most powerful, deadly sexy, life-threatening, sadistic bastards with some sharp and nasty tools growing out of their pockets, named the Sakurazukamori and Dark Kamui, a.k.a. Seishiro Sakurazuka and Fuuma Monou, who are indeed important characters as they are the reason of the torment in our two bisshies's lives who are currently trying to catch a bright red London Bus leaving a big storm of dust behind them.

A/N: try to say that with one breath!

As Subaru and Kamui are running at top speed confident to reach their target, Murphy's law has to strike... again!

Kamui trips over a wicked stone and double flips landing on the ground.

"_Oouuuch!"_

Subaru's sprint abruptly breaks down in velocity at the sight of a defeated Kamui aching in pain with his knees up to his chest.

"_Kamui!"_

... is the only word Subaru shouts as he adjusts his route and runs in the opposite direction of the bus stop to get near Kamui.

"_Kamui, are you alright? Can you get up?"_

"_I'll...try..." _

After an attempt to get back into the competition by standing on his both injured legs...

"_I... I can't... Subaru-san! It... hurts too much! Aaargh!"_

"_Hold on Kamui! Let me help you! Where does it hurt?"_

"_Argh! I don't know!... I... my bandages!" _

Without hesitation, Subaru torns a piece of his shirt, ready to bandage Kamui's bleeding scratch on his left knee.

"_No, wait Subaru-san! Don't sacrifice your shirt... for me! I know it's you favourite! We'll both regret this later ..."_

"_But Kamui, if I don't this, there won't be a later! If I don't act soon, we'll..."_

"_Don't worry about me. Just go! Go, Subaru! Go without me!"_

"_Never! We will do this together. Where you go, I'll go..."_

"_Oh Subaru..."_

Kamui looks at Subaru who is growing in confidence second by second leaving a warm feeling in Kamui's heart.

"... _b-but if you want to do it right, use my bandage, not yours!" _

Kamui snatches the bandage wrapped around his forearm.

Subaru only watches with sorrow eyes as the young Seal tends him the bandage.

"_It's all right. My forearm has already healed since... then." _

"_Kamui... "_

While wrapping the bandage around Kamui's injured knee, Subaru never leaves Kamui's gaze trying firmly not to cause any additional damage and to pick up any change in his fellow seal's behaviour.

"_Subaru..."_

"_There...that should do it. Ready?"_

"_I'm ready!" _

"_Are you sure? ..." _

Kamui nods fiercely. Subaru lifts himself on one knee, tending his hand, palm down, to Kamui.

"_Then... let's do this!" _

As soon as Subaru feels Kamui's hand in his, he delicately pulls him near.

Standing inches apart, they simultaneously watch the London Bus, then each other, guessing each others thoughts.

With this said, they both regain confidence and pick up where they left their race against all odds.

And they run like they've never run before...

A/N: and we're both crying like babies now! Uaaaah!

... but never quite enough as the vivid scarlet Bus dashes before their teary eyes. Teary from dust and despair.

The malevolent insignia just mwahahaha-ed looking at the two disappointed bisshies standing just under him.

"_Mwahahaha!" _

... says the malevolent insignia (a.k.a the bus stop-sign).

They watch the back of the triumphant London Bus getting smaller and smaller by the second, before it completely vanishes from their sight, leaving a blurry after vision behind a cloud of dust...

"_Subaru-san...I..."_

"..._don't Kamui...don't." _

"_But I..." _

"_Kamui..."_

"_But really... it's..."_

"... _don't... don't cry me a river, girl" _

"_Girl?... Subaru-san?" _

"_Neh, Kamui? Oh, that. I was just humming. And yes, we missed the Bus... "_

"_I'm so sorry Subaru-san! If it wasn't for my..." _

"_No, Kamui. No point digging up the past. We must face the future by taking further action! " _

"_Y-yes Subaru-san! What are you proposing?" _

"_I have a brilliant plan only a clan head onmyouji can come up with!" _

Subaru turns around and bows in front of the pole supporting the malevolent insignia, just enough for his gaze to be at the same level of the time-table of Bus.

With slightly narrowed eyes he begins to scrutinize the time the next Bus is meaning to drive by...

"_But I thought the clan head's prime devotion was to chase after the Sakurazukamori a.k.a. Seishiro Sakurazuka a.k.a. the one you lived with for a year who betrayed you in the end making you look like a complete fool attached to that damn sakura tree and who killed your sister causing the poor yumemi called Kakyo Kuzuki to comatose for eternity who couldn't even stand on his feet prior to that but now has to ask Fuuma Monou a.k.a. Dark Kamui, my twin star, to kill him and who..." _

"_Kamui! Stop right there!" _

With an unseen fury in his eyes, the magician locks his gaze at a anxious Kamui.

The latter reflexively backs away from Subaru, with the certainty he has crossed the limits of his friendship with him.

"... _I... I apologize if I put my foot into..." _

"_One hour and twenty-three minutes!!! ...that's how long we'll have to wait! Nooooaaa! We're never going to finish that list on time! Sorata-san, I failed you! Never trust me! Never... you understand, Kamui? Don't ever trust a guy like me!"_

"_But Subaru-s..." _

Not knowing what to do anymore, Subaru falls to his knees in utter despair waving away every attempt Kamui is making to get through to him.

"_Aargh no! Save it for someone who is worthy of you. The one who is special to you! Your wish... make it true, as I couldn't make mine true at the time... Kamui! For the sake of Huma—"_

"_But Subaru-san, look over there!" _

Kamui points at the direction of the spot where they caught the London Bus' last glimpse some seconds ago.

Contrasting with the falling dust and the mud escaping from the static yet dynamic wheels, a man.

Just a man.

A man who stole all the X-male-character-cast's muscles.

A man whose muscles outstands Schwarzie's and Stallone's muscle-volumes united.

A man coming from the darkness of the deepest abysses of the underworld and Hellsing, having vanquished all demons and angels and wires attacking frail Kotori-likes.

You don't have to know his name (because you won't remember after all), just know that his name is ... Something... Kusanagi Something.

Placing his inhuman hands on the front of the oversized red Bus, stopping it dead spot on, the action hero applies full pressure making the tyres squeak like crazy and making them spin wildly around their axes on the same mark.

The rotation causes the sticky mud to splash all over the red varnish of the London Bus.

As Subaru and Kamui watch the surreal scene being played in front of their eyes, a discrete smoke appears from the London Bus' motor.

But the smoke grows and grows until a black fatty fume spreads across the air.

It's the engine fuming like hell!

How long can action army guy hold?!

"_GEEAT IIIIN THE BUUUUS! IT'S YOOOAAA LOOOOAST CHAAAANSSS!" _

A/N: translation: 'get in the Bus, it's your last chance'.

"_What did he say?" _

"_Dunno.... Hey look! The shiny pole is reappearing again!" _

"_Shiny...? Right Kamui, take my hand and let's grasp that second chance fate has given us!!" _

As they sprinted towards the Bus, Subaru got a firm hold with his one hand of the shiny pole putting one foot on the bus platform, dragging Kamui along with his other hand matching a perfect extension of his arm.

Nonetheless, the re-starting vivid red Bus causes them to lose balance and create a momentum that makes them spin three times around the pole defying gravitational laws.

Subaru falls harshly on his back dragging along a surprised Kamui and they both collapse entangled onto each other between two leather seats in the back row.

Between caught breaths, Subaru manages to speak out some reassuring words.

"_Whoa!...are you alright...Kamui? Your knee?"_

"_I'm okay...I'm just shaken that's all...luckily, you broke my fall."_

"_Then I'm relieved, I truly thought we wouldn't make it."_

"_Tell me about it. Oh god...what a bumpy ride!" _

"_Indeed, Kamui! That was a close one... but we made it... together."_

"_And...on time as well! I wonder...if that was also on Sorata's list."_

"_I very much doubt it. Sorata didn't mention anything about spontaneous actions." _

"_No he didn't, did he...but...oh, I'm sorry! I must be heavy laying like that on you." _

"_Ah, don't worry about that detail, I'm too worn out to move or to feel a thing." _

"..._can I rest my head on your shoulder, Subaru-san?" _

"_I'd like that, Kamui."_

Subaru gently pulls Kamui's head on his shoulder and plays with a lock of his raven hair as their agitated hearts slowly calm down after the tumult their bodies went through.

Back at the bus stop, a satisfied Kusanagi watches our two intrepid bisshies continue their journey with Yuzuriha by his side.

"_You really are a nice guy, neeeeh Kusanagi-saaan!" _

"_I couldn't have done it without you, Yuzu-chan." _

"_Waaaaaa Kusanagi-san! That deserves an ice-cream!" _

"_It's my shout, Yuzu-chan! Let's go, I know a place I haven't took you yet."_

"_Waaaa! That's sooo kawaii!!! Hurry up, Inuki!" _

As the fuming malevolent insignia found two new targets in Kusanagi and his damsel, it starts laughing like a boogie-man...again...and again...

"_Mwahahahaha!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! "_

...and again... until it choked from coughs.

**To be continued**... (the story of SxK, not KxY)

* * *

A/N: Okaaaay... the original title was "ON the Bus", but we never quite got to that part because of Kamui's damsel-in-distress-Syndrome (point finger at X12-13-14 14!!!). 

Anyway, Kamui and Subaru are waiting for your reviews! They can't wait any longer!

They were very pleased with the ones they already received!!!

Next chapter: Subaru and Kamui are finally beginning to work on "the list".

Next stop: at the mall, shopping for clothes! Evil smile...

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Mwahahaha !!!

Beware of malevolent insignia's ...


	3. Chapter 3: at the store

The Fluffy List _by Shinzona and Purple Cloud_

Disclaimer: Clamp owns X1999, we own Lover's Corner…that's something, neh?

* * *

**Chapter 3: At the store**

* * *

"'_Lover's Corner'?"_

"…'_Lover's Corner'…is THAT… it?"_

"_I think so, Kamui." _

Subaru adjusts his gaze on Sorata's list to read the name for the hundreth time, such as a modest child who has to practice real hard for his alphabet. Then, sheepishly, the older seal raises his brows to catch a glimpse of a puzzled Kamui, not enough for the latter to notice.

"_So, should we enter it?" _

Kamui swallows hard to contain a blush after interrupting the awkard silence and breaking the embarassing tension raising between him and his fellow seal.

"…_w-what? Oh, sure, we could do that, although…" _

"…_yes…what…what is it?"_

"_Mmmm… Kamui, are you sure?"_

"…_Subaru-san, by the look of it. We could… just maybe. Perhaps, we could just take a look at it."_

"_I suppose we could do 'that'."_

"_Have you ever entered such a, err…, similar store, Subaru-san?" _

"_No, not exactly. But that's not what I'm worried about. I'm just wondering why Sorata would want us to visit it." _

"_But we've been wandering the mall for thirty minutes searching for the place Sorata has mentioned on the list. _

_I doubt there is another store with the same name. Is there?" _

Kamui inwardly hopes that they are mistaken and that there's actually **another** store with a similar name but with a dissimilar purpose.

"_You're probably right, Kamui. That's what I think so too. And I also trust Sorata's harmless intentions. Why don't we go in 'there' and see what happens next…" _

Somehow, the rare face expression on the magician's face displaying a hidden hesitation hit the younger Seal by surprise.

"_Are you sure? You seemed a bit reluctant earlier." _

"_Oh, it's maybe nothing, but I've sensed a familiar aura nearby."_

"_Subaru-san? Who…How…?"_

"_Oh, it's probably nothing. I had a strong feeling just earlier but it vanished or dampened in an instant." _

Kamui's eyes narrow an instant at the sound of the apprehension in Subaru's voice. Afraid of letting the most insignificant sign of danger pass him by, he closes his eyelids and stretches his aura around his surroundings.

Not losing track of one single facial expression Kamui might make, Subaru whispers to him :

"_Kamui…so, do you sense anything?" _

Every corner of Kamui's mind catches a glimpse of the field, but nothing. Nothing to alert his senses. Kamui partly opens his eyes and faces Subaru's gaze.

"_I don't feel any threatening presence around us."_

"_There you go. It was certainly just my imagination playing tricks on me." _

Subaru soflty pats Kamui on the head to reassure him, but the latter doesn't seem to acknowledge his gesture as he takes Subaru's fair hand away from his tousled hair. Instinctively, the brutal gesture makes a rush of fear and uncomfort run through Subaru's spine. Kamui, noticing with horror the recoiling seal, attempts to make amends for his unthoughtful wave with pleading eyes.

"_B-but Subaru, you're very experienced with this kind of stuff. It surely must have been something worth catching your attention. You of all people, it must…" _

Subaru feels that Kamui is again being dragged in the malicious spiral that his destiny is. The more they'll discuss the issue, the more Kamui will get depressed. Of course the issue is of great importance.

But not today.

No, they have been sent here to have a good time, likely more to take a huge break from all the heartache and battles their minds and bodies have gone through, since…Ever since they first stood foot on earth, truly.

Taking matters in his own hands, Subaru decides to do whatever it takes to get his friend reassured. That's why Subaru softly places his hands on Kamui's face and casts him his best smile.

"_I wouldn't worry about it, Kamui. If there is a problem, we will deal with it when time comes. Let's focus on finding out why we should visit this store and having a fine afternoon together."_

"_That's a good idea."_

"_I'm glad you agree with me, Kamui."_

" _So, shall we? Or should 'I' lead the way?"_

To pull Subaru out of his dreamlike state, mostly induced by Kamui's involuntarily teasing last phrase, the younger seal drops his gorgeous white smile hiding all the wickedness directed at the magician and soothingly pulls on his white sleeve to actually make him move ahead.

But no effect.

Gaining a bit of courage he fiercly grabs Subaru's trenchcoat clasping the fair fabric immensely with his delicate fingers trying to get a reaction out him. Anything will do.

"… _sure Kamui." _

… is all the magician can say while Kamui drags him along into the store with full determination. With his free hand, Kamui pushes the door wide open, making a little bell ring a happy tune.

"_Hello and welcoooome to Luuuver's Cornerrrrrr!"_

Their minds freeze at the sound of that horrible genkifull voice sending fully sharged electricity bolts through fragile bodies. Subaru abruptly halts in front of the door as to defend the younger boy from further psychological assaults.

Unfortunaly, Subaru's protective motion produced an unwanted effect. As Subaru counteracts Kamui's rushed pace, he makes the latter trip on his feet, instantly unbalancing an entire body which displayes an elegant 90 degrees spin meaning to end on the carpet.

Obviously aware of the unavoidable collapse onto the redwine velvet carpet, Kamui lightly closes his eyes at the rapid commotion and waits for the tumult his body will have to go through. Tensing every muscle, thus avoiding reopening those nasty wounds invicible at first sight but still healing under aneasthetic bandages.

Letting his head fall back he's ready to greatly accept the pain his entire life had been dedicated to. Embracing martyrship, his arms widely spread to hang in the air, distancing themselves from his interminable falling body.

Soon, the hurt will claim this falling angel.

The younger seal wonders why the ground hasn't claimed him yet.

Perhaps, he has been claimed. And his wounded limbs' nerves haven't processed the blow somehow…

…or…

…he opens his eyes to see what is happening and narrows them as he casts a glance at the blurry vision settled above him. A silhouette caught in a flamboyant light.

Suddenly, Kamui senses a protective hand he should have noticed before, and an arm. A strong arm, yet bony, trailing his lower back slightly, moving, obviously trying to get a response out of his stunned shape.

"_Are…are you alright…Kamui?"_

At the Sumeragi's soothing voice, Kamui's eyes open broadly. Disoriented, he tries to move his head closer to that voice. That soothing voice. Unfortunaly, Kamui's messy hair falls over his eyes, once again blurring his vision. Unable to get a clearer picture of his fellow seal mate, Kamui lets out a faint sigh.

Feeling upset and helpless in those arms, Kamui once again lets his eyelids rest, not even considering meeting Subaru's gaze, afraid for what the other response might be.

To his great astonishment, Kamui feels balmy fingertips trailing his lower cheek up to his front- head. At last those affectionate touches delivers Kamui from his untidy hair and unlocks wide purple eyes, with thick eyelashes rising to a rare fully worried and devoted Sumeragi.

"_Are… you… okay…, Kamui?"_

Kamui lets out a small sigh, reaching only the Sumeragi's ear and sending a hot wave between the two young men. For as the air grows warmer between them second by second, Subaru's hand hesitantly travels once again Kamui's fair face to halt at his flushed cheek.

Swallowing a bit at Kamui's response to his closeness and hanging in mid-air, resting totally in his embrace, his white trenchcoat slips on both sides of Kamui almost drapping him in a light down radiating caring and tenderness.

Finally letting loose of this perfect hug, Subaru pushes Kamui closer to his slightly bowed body. Little by little, he lifts the fragile boy up with his arm resting behind his back alongside with his other hand seizing Kamui's free arm.

Kamui tenses at the sudden movement moving up his spine and clutches with one hand the Onmyouji's shoulder to gain a bit of direction. Slightly moisturizing his lips, he realizes he has been saved by Subaru in extremis. Apparently, the younger seal is a bit confused for as he shows a slight shake of his legs against Subaru's.

"_S-subaru-san, I…I'm alright. Thank you."_

Subaru experiences relief washing over him hearing those comforting words out of his leader's mouth. Actually hearing he's in no danger, his grip on the boy lessens on command and watches with delight at how he prevented Kamui to be badly hurt.

Kamui, passing his hand through his hair, not knowing whether the headache came from the persisting echo of the genki voice or the shock his head had to endure by the fall, Kamui eventually pulls himself together and catches Subaru's arm again ready to face the situation he has been put up with his dear friend.

"_Okay, big big mistake. I suggest we leave, Subaru-san!" _

Kamui turns around, wanting to drag Subaru along towards the exit of that creepy store. But the magician doesn't move one inch and stays put, ready to greet the silhouette who has been busy writing something down at his counter. The man is tall, clad in a casual beige suit with light pink shirt, a fair pony-tail happily swinging behind him. Alerted by the sound of the two visitors, he halts his writings and looks up at his new visitors, revealing a tanned face. Too tanned for his own good, as though he spends most of his time under UV-lights for his wage doesn't permit him to seek the sun southwards. At the sight of Subaru and Kamui, a sudden flashing white smile appears across his lips as he playfully starts to move his pencil between his fingers. A predatory glow enhances his aquamarine eyes as he checks them out head to toe.

"_My my my…what can I do for such a lovely and cute… couple?" _

That last word makes Kamui just want to die right here right now while Subaru's jaw takes a big plunge. Pulling himself together again, he takes in a breath to explain the reason of their presence.

"_We…" _

"_Hush! Let me guess…" _

A blanket of mystery envelops the salesman's face as he closes his eyes in utter concentration like only a mind-reader would. Subaru is intrigued by the purpose of the sudden change of attitude the man has brought. Placing a finger on his partly parted lips, one of the salesman's eyes reopens, letting a glint of wisdom appearing in his aquamarine split.

"_Mmm, I see a big occasion laying a distant future…. No! In a nearby future! Let me rephrase that: I see a ceremony… the most important in your life… what you've been waiting for since ever… for this beautiful day to come… and your path has lead you into my store… you have chosen me to be an infinite pion of that day… "_

Clasping his hands together, he sends Kamui and Subaru a million worth compassionate look and follows with another dramatic moment…

"_I feel honoured to be your humble servant for this short, but oh so important event of a lifetime! You won't regret it, I promise you this from the bottom of my heart! " _

The 'couple' could distantly notice how the salesman' eyes become watery while his nose moves slightly to retaining every flow of emotion.

"_Err, **Sorata's li**…" _

Kamui managed to whisper, still clunging to Subaru's sleeve and not wanting to let go due to a massive shock his mind has gone through after entering this parallel strange world. A world… full of white and feathers… still not realizing he's greeted by a Keiichi-like radiating genkiness and suffocating enthousiasm.

"_SORATA ARISUGAWA!" _

The salesman slaps himself on the forehead at the sudden realisation of his own misfortune. His features take a sudden normality at the sound of Kamui's murmurs to the Magician. As he steps out of his dramatic introduction, he mistakenly takes Subaru for Sorata, but goes on with his estatic movements with a sing-song voice.

"_Yes, yes, we spoke on the phone! I'm so glad to finally meet you in person, although I wasn't expecting to see such a good-looking person in front of me." _

The pony-tailed man dances his way to the stunned couple standing on the doorstep. He improvises a little slide before standing a few inches away of Subaru who just gives him an expressionless face, except for a slight frowning brow.

To reassure a petrified Kamui who's slightly parting his lips and just gazing at him, the salesman quickly turns to him, not knowing what has provoked this reaction. Seeing those purple eyes growing larger by the second, the salesman bows in front of him to deepen his aquamarine gaze into those purple gems.

"_Oh, and you must be missy-lucky! You are indeed so bloody fortunate and kawaii if I may say! Sorata-san surely didn't exaggerate when he mentioned you being the most beautiful angel he ever set eyes upon!" _

The genki guy gives Subaru an approving and loving wink. Subaru has to act soon, but he doesn't know how to put a monosyllable in this book.

"_I think…"_

Come what may, he just continues the monologue thinking Subaru wants to assert _Sorata's_ _words_ spoken over the phone and appreciates that he has remembered them.

"_Where did you catch him, if I may ask? Tell me your secret, please, I won't tell a soul!" _

The estatic salesperson, almost kneeling in front of Kamui who wants to vanish and regrets the mischievious idea to put foot in that peculiar store in the first place.

"… _we-are-not-a-couple…" _

Kamui softly mumbles stressing every word, contrasting with the poor salesman's anticipated response. Assessing every word he's just heard, the salesman straightens his back with disbelief and disappointment flashing through his overtanned face.

"_Argh? That's your secret?! You're pretending to be a couple!? B-but that doesn't make any sense if you ask me!" _

"_No, we are not! It's that we…" _

"_So, you are together… or not?" _

Saying those words, a crooked smile appears on his lips. The older seal feels his head starting to go round and round and finally steps in.

"_Um, sir, could I …" _

Subaru has done this before and wants to avoid this kind of trouble. There's going to be some serious blush after the revelations and he doesn't know if Kamui will be the one bearing it.

"_Shogou Asagi is the name! I'm all ears!" _

"_So err, Shogou-san, I'm afraid there has been a mix up. I'm not Sorata Arisugawa and this young man here, is not his lover." _

"_Oh, I see. I'm sorry, my mistake. I couldn't dream of breaking you two apart, could I? But I reckon I could be of further assistance since I'm not only at Sorata-san's disposal, hmm?" _

Kamui fires a glare at Subaru, urging him, no, pleading him to set everything straight. Subaru's eyes go wide and he nodds invicibly to Kamui's command sending him electricity to his head.

"_A-and he's not MY lover either, Shogou-san." _

There, Subaru is relieved that's cleared up once and for all. Nevertheless, Shogo raises an suspecting eyebrow.

"_I, Subaru Sumragi, and Kamui Shirou, are actually here on behalf of Sorata-san. He asked me to deal with whatever business you've had with him. I'm wondering if you could shed some light on this? " _

"_I see, I see… " _

Shogou takes a step back to get a better view and looks at both of them from head to toe, cupping his chin.

"_I know! If you could please follow me…" _

The two seals frown eyebrows while staring in each other's eyes and guessing each other's next move. Hesitantly, they both follow Shogou to the back of the store. After walking through a red-velvet paved corridor with smooth carpet that inhibited the sound of their shoes and golden framed mirrors on the walls, their senses are being confronted with a spectacular panorama. Kamui can't believe what his eyes were showing him and stays speechless.

"_Oh no, not that again…"_

Subaru lets his eyes close partially and drops his head putting a hand to his forehead to somehow erase what has been harshly presented ahead of him. The scenery in front of him flows like a river of melancholy and a hidden longing of a passed loved one resurfacing again.

The ravishing whites and sparkling veils and golden frames magnify a thousand times the timid store outlet. Like a hidden fountain, like a great cavern of lost treasure, the core of the store just hits them with all its brightness and pride.

"…_Subaru-san?" _

The younger seal speaks out a deliteful tone to shake up the seal, oblivious of his thoughts running through his mind.

"_TA-DA!" _

Meanwhile, Shogou Asagi has gone standing in the epicentre of the circle-shaped room, his arms wide open to present his pride and joy waiting for compliments coming from the two seals. He knows they will thank him later, so he just…

"_So, what do you think? Isn't this view just splendid! And look at the countless wedding gowns!"_

Kamui only manages a 'oooohhhh' sound and speaks while traveling to the center of the place where a soft white leather cushion is resting along with some fluffly pillows and strands of silken pink threads, waiting to be tide in huge ribbons.

"_It's so beautiful…I never knew…" _

Kamui's never finished that sentence as something just above his head has caught his attention. He lifts his eyes up the ceiling and is instantly mesmerized by the chandelier hovering majestically over the bridal shop. In his eyes dance the thousands lights of the crystals of the chandelier, every color of the rainbow.

"_Let me show you what you actually came for. Just a minute, please. Don't go anywhere! And behave yourself while I'm gone…" _

Shogou leaves his two customers that surprisingly haven't responded in a bitter way to his last little teaser for their senses are totally claimed by the overdose of shiny yet soft fabric surrounding them. Subaru shakes his head and blinks in order to come back to reality.

"_Kamui, where did…" _

The sight of Kamui just makes him remain silent: Kamui has just approached one of the gowns, a white velvet dress, that is standing out of all the others by its simplicity.

Subaru, already regretting he has spoken, doesn't dare to move, for he might disturb the royal silence set upon the room. He just stands there, watching as Kamui reaches out for the gown. Placing the sleeve, the purest white velvet, carefully on his cheek, Kamui closes his eyes to experience the softness and warmth.

The older Seal feels a smile being carried across his face making his cold heart melt at the same time, while staring at how Kamui emerges himself in the velvetiness of the fabric. Somehow an angel named Kamui has descended from heaven to bestow an ethereal display in front of the white onmyouji.

But Subaru's heart takes a leap downwards, dragging his smile along, as Kamui's face suddenly tenses. The young Kamui gazes at his scarred hands, feeling the velvet slip away as his memories and his destiny force upon him. Swiftly, Subaru feels himself wanting to take that lost lamb into his arms, whispering him words that the velvet he just touched could be real…should be real… can be real. If only he wished it.

Subaru pulls himself out of his reverie and marches towards the young seal. Kamui notices the soft shuffle of Subaru's combat boots on the smooth deep carpet, breaking through the silence as an invitation back. The velvet sleeve elegantly slips out of his hand as he approaches his companion, releasing his train of thoughts.

"_I still don't understand why Sorata would ask us to visit a bridal shop. I just don't have a clue. What were his motives behind this? I wonder…" _

"_I think I know, Kamui. Maybe Sorata-san wanted you to feel happiness and stability by visiting this shop." _

Kamui's gaze turns into a questioning and uncomprehensive one.

"…_by seeing countless of… 'gowns'? I-I…" _

"_Think about it, Kamui. You radiated when you set your gaze upon this room. A sort of renewed delight, but sadly forgotten, violently locked away in your once innocent reminiscences, for as you had to undergo many hazardous and mind-robbing experiences at such an otherwise flourishing and untarnished stage in your life." _

"_Err… Subaru-san, I-I don't understand what you're trying to tell me…" _

Subaru desesperately searches for words that will reach Kamui's tormented and confused mind. If only he could make him feel reassurance and comfort.

"_Life hasn't treated you easy lately, Kamui." _

"_Oh…I guess... it hasn't been easy."_

"_But you're coping well, really well." _

"… _with your help, Subaru-san. With your help… I could… anything... " _

"… _Kamui?" _

"… _you too. Life hasn't let you go off lightly either… when you were my age. " _

"… _Kamui, I…" _

Realizing the weight of the words that have just slipped his mouth, Kamui lowers his head in utter shock and shamefully turns his back away from a nostalgic Subaru. He anxiously starts playing nervously with a white veil.

"_Gomen! Gomen. I didn't mean to…" _

Subaru's heart pinches at Kamui's reaction. When will he learn not to let his emotions take control over his voice and body as soon as one mention his past? He's aware that it only hurts Kamui to see him like this. Softly wrapping Kamui's shaking shoulders, he whispers some words hoping to tell Kamui that he's all right with it.

"… _bring out… 'old memories'?"_

This last phrase doesn't need more explaining as Kamui just stares at Subaru trying to hide his old scars.

Out of the blue, a voice coming from nowhere, well, actually from behind some curtain, cooes at a struck-by-destiny Kamui and Subaru.

"_Ah! Oooh! There you are! I hope the little cute couple didn't do any bad thingies during my short absence?" _

The two Seals spin around to come face to face with a huge mountain of white veil and lace and broderie that appears to be the source of the cooing.

"_Well, what d'you think?" _

Shogou frees himself from the white mountain, holding up a clotheshanger. As he straightens it up, a pure white cascade of velvet appears in front of the two bedazzled men. The dress instantly seems to have mesmerized Kamui and Subaru for as it is of the purest white silk they've ever set eyes upon. Decorated with fine pearls and velvety strings, the wedding gown leaves a parting-lips-Kamui and sparkling-shojou-eyes Subaru.

"_Isn't she beautiful? She's the finest I have, house-made of course."_

Still holding the wrapped veil in one hand, Kamui steps towards the faultless white dress from the centre of the room till the end of the circleshaped room, leaving a white river of an uncurled veil trail behind him.

Kamui timidly puts his hand up to reach the dress Shogou's holding. Hesitant to touch this piece of artwork, he firstly asks in a shaky voice.

"_Can I…?"_

To follow Kamui's captivated state of mind, Shogo follows with an equally whisper and soft aquamarine eyes…

"_You may."_

Kamui's eyes grow wider at that permission, revealing a peaceful smile. As soon as his hand makes contact with the fabric, Kamui narrows his eyes to fully experience the softness of the silky dress. Already lost in a sea of emotions, he's unaware of Subaru's upcoming presence behind him.

"_It's... so soft."_

"…_Kamui."_

"_Like feathers…_

"_Kamui."_

"_And petals."_

"_Kamui?"_

"…_mmm…."_

"_Kamui?"_

"…_yes?"_

"_You forgot your veil."_

With that said, Subaru tenderly places the tiara with matching veil on Kamui's thick fluffy hair serving as a cushion. As a response, Kamui blinks as the piece of jewelry resting on him, as if it has been made for him.

"_I must have a picture of this scene right now!"_

A watery-eyed Shogo can't contain this overdose of affection of the scene bestowed before him, a scene of two friends entangled in a loving moment.

"_But my joy would reach its climax…if you two…"_

Both awaking from their dreamlike state, Subaru wonders, having merely listened to Shogou's request.

"…_if we?"_

Kamui frowns at why his heart is slightly beating faster for as it has been at peace just a second ago. Seeing Subaru as stoic as ever isn't helping.

"_Yes, I'd highly appreciate it if you two could…if you have some time to spare… for…"_

Not knowing what causes his blood to rush through his body, as though they are about to face one of their countless battles, Kamui finally asks.

"_If we what, Shogou-san?"_

"_Well, if you two could dress up as husband and wife, wearing the matching dress and costume, of course."_

And as that bomb unleashes all of its intensity, someone drops hard on the floor…

TBC

* * *

First of all, big thanks to all the reviewers and their patience! The update took a long long time…

Anyway, it was a rather difficult chappie to write, writer's block, but there's more to come.

This is just an appetizer. So stay tuned! And review, please.


End file.
